Merry Christmas, Baby
by Redlornie1974
Summary: Written for the Andith Secret Santa, on behalf of 'Weeredfrenchie', using the prompt of 'Their First Christmas', this story examines how Edith & Anthony met and culminates in their first Christmas together. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Written for the Andith Christmas Santa Swap, this prompt was originally given to 'Weeredfrenchie'. Unfortunately she is suffering from some ongoing health issues and, being really upset at not being able to complete the challenge and let someone down, she asked me to write it for her.

The prompt is 'Their First Christmas' and they will get there eventually, I promise, they've just got some things to work through first.

I'm not sure who suggested the prompt but I hope if they see this, they will approve of the direction I'm taking.

I'll try to complete it in the next couple of days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merry Christmas, Baby

Edith Crawley flipped the date on the calendar sitting on her office desk in the Humanities Department of Cambridge University where she was senior lecturer in Women's Studies.

"December 23rd, where on earth has the year gone?" she whispered almost under her breath.

Sitting back in her chair, Edith closed her eyes and remembered the absolute train crash that had been last Christmas….

At that time, Edith had been dating Michael Gregson, erudite newspaperman, for almost 18 months. Michael had that kind of easy going charm that made him a hit in small crowds or in large gatherings. Everyone loved Michael – Edith's parents loved him (proof that miracles do indeed happen), her sisters loved Michael (yes, even the 'Ice Queen' Mary) and Edith loved him. So very much.

Edith and Michael had been invited to Downton for the traditional Crawley Christmas. The Crawleys were a pretty modern bunch but even for modern aristocracy, there were some traditions that had to be upheld!

Everyone, Edith included, thought that Michael would propose at Christmas and there was an air of excitement and anticipation around the old Abbey.

Christmas Eve saw the Crawleys and Michael in the family pews for the annual Downton Parish Church Midnight Mass. The ancient ceremonies imbuing all present with a sense of peace and calm.

It was on Christmas morning that things went epically, spectacularly wrong…

"Merry Christmas my love!" Edith excitedly exclaimed to Michael

"Do hurry along, you have gifts to open!"

Michael seemed less than enthusiastic at the thought of opening gifts with the family and asked Edith if they might take a walk in the grounds. Edith agreed, earning excited 'knowing' looks from her mother and sisters...

Edith and Michael walked along the grounds in companionable silence until Michael suddenly stopped walking and pulled Edith to a stop. He took both her hands in his and motioned them both to a nearby bench. Michael was clearly ill at ease.

"Michael, are you okay?" asked Edith.

"To be honest, Edith, no I'm not. I need to talk to you about something."

Edith felt her stomach lurch to her feet. Whatever it was he had to tell her, it was not going to be good.

"The last 18 months with you have been the most super fun….." he started, almost haltingly.

"And I think that you're a great girl and all….but I wonder if we're really right for each other…..in the long term….."

Edith looked at him as if he had been speaking a foreign language.

"What are you saying, Michael? I don't understand what you're saying!" Edith was starting to panic, apparently with good reason.

"I just think that we should take a break for a bit. See if this is definitely what we both want", Michael continued on lamely.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Asked Edith, trying her best to keep it together.

"I think it might be for the best…."

"But why?! I don't understand! We're happy aren't we?" Desperation creeping into Edith's voice.

"We are, were, yeah but you know Daniella Martin…" Edith's blood to turned to ice in her veins.

Daniella Martin. Executive Editor of 'The Associate' – powerful, poised, beautiful and an absolute man eater.

"Daniella was at that conference a few weeks ago in Madrid, you remember the one? All of the press corps were there….anyway, she….we….. I'm sorry Edith.." Although the look on his face made it quite plain that he was far from sorry.

Edith was simultaneously heartbroken and incandescent with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT YOU PUT ME THROUGH THE ABSOLUTE CHARADE OF CHRISTMAS WITH MY FAMILY! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?!"

Michael mumbled some pathetic, borderline incoherent apologies and then left. Leaving Edith sobbing her heart out on the bench.

Unbeknownst to Edith, there had been witnesses to her humiliation. Her mother and sisters, fully expecting a proposal and not wanting to miss the big event, had followed the couple out and now stood, stalk still, in shock.

Edith's mother Cora recovered first and ran to comfort her. Closely followed by her sisters, even Mary.

"Oh Edith! My darling girl! I'm so, so sorry! What an utterly wretched man!"

"Oh Mama! I loved him so much! What am I going to do now?!"

"Oh sweetheart! You're going to have a good cry and you are going to go on. You are far stronger than you think and I promise you, I PROMISE YOU, by next Christmas, all this will be a bad memory"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony Strallan – shy, bookish lecturer in English literature, was also sitting in his office at the university contemplating the disaster that had been his Christmas last year.

6'4", blue eyes and 47 years old, Anthony hadn't really celebrated Christmas since the death of his beloved wife 10 years earlier and he was doing just fine thank you very much! He enjoyed his solitary Christmas Day of Chinese food, the Queen's Speech and an old black and white movie.

Last year his forthright, you might even say pushy, younger sister Charlotte, had other ideas.

"Anthony! You cannot continue to live like a monk! You're 47, not 147! We are hosting a Christmas gathering and you WILL attend. Do I make myself clear?!"

Anthony knew that there was absolutely no point in trying to argue with 'Charlie' when she got a bee in her bonnet about something so he drove to her country pile, arriving just before noon on Christmas Day.

"Anthony darling! So GOOD to see you! Journey alright? Do come along, I've got so many people waiting to meet you!" Trying to have a conversation with Charlie was a bit like trying to converse with a category 5 hurricane and Anthony immediately felt overwhelmed.

He escaped to his room for 10 minutes of solitude and to dress for dinner.

"Its one night old boy, just one night" he muttered quietly to himself.

When Anthony entered the drawing room for pre-dinner drinks, he knew he'd made a dreadful mistake… There were maybe 3 or 4 couples and at least 6 unaccompanied women! He took Charlie by the arm and ushered here into the corner of the room.

"Charlie! What on earth is this?! It feels like I'm being forced to participate some odd upper class version of 'The Bachelor!"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Anthony, its just a bit of fun! Who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself!"

"Somehow I doubt it!"

At dinner Anthony was seated right in the middle of the group of ladies. He groaned inwardly as he was forced to endure question after question from the women - was he single? Was he gay?!

Honestly, it was like the deli counter at the supermarket – "now serving number…!"

Anthony was humiliated. Humiliated by his sister's less than subtle attempts at matchmaking and humiliated that he had to, at times impolitely, tell these women that he was unequivocally not interested!

He retired to bed feeling utterly exhausted and older than ever.

The following morning, he managed to slip out of the house before the rest of the party had woken up and was soon on the road back to Cambridge. He knew he would catch hell from his sister for 'sneaking out like a thief in the night' but he really didn't care.

As he drove back he thought, "Well that was a nightmare. Surely next Christmas will be better…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five months on from their nightmare Chrismases, Edith and Anthony found themselves at the end of term for Cambridge and time for the Graduates Ball. This celebration was thrown by the University for the Graduating Class and attendance by all faculty members was mandatory.

Following her disastrous December at Downton, Edith had positively thrown herself into work. If she didn't think about it, she didn't feel and that was good enough for her.

She knew she would be required to attend the Graduate Ball and she was nervous. It would be her first social outing since last Christmas and she wasn't sure she could do it.

Edith had chosen a 1920s style turquoise silk gown as her sartorial suit of armor for the evening.

"Well, if I'm going to be miserable, at least I'm going to look good doing it" she ruefully thought.

Anthony meanwhile, had returned to his hermetic ways following the awful Christmas at Charlotte's but, in common with Edith, he was mandated to attend the Graduate Ball.

"Time to dust of the tux, old boy. At least none of Charlie's friends will be there" Anthony thought to himself.

The Cambridge Graduates Ball was held at Trinity Grand Hall and all the great and the good of the University were there.

Edith was trying desperately to extricate herself from a conversation, well monologue actually, from her faculty head and get herself a drink, when Anthony walked in.

Anthony hated these things. He scanned the room for two things, a quiet corner to stand in and a drinks waiter. However, his reconnaissance was interrupted by a vision in turquoise silk, obviously stuck in a dreary conversation.

Looking back later, Anthony could still not identify what had made him do what he did. He was NEVER normally so forward but, he was a gentleman and when he saw a 'damsel in distress' he knew he had to act.

"Ah there you are, darling! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting but there was a dreadful queue at the bar"

"If you'll excuse us, Dr Walker. Do have a pleasant evening".

Anthony gently led Edith away from a rather stunned Dr Walker.

"Forgive my intrusion but you looked like you needed rescuing there" said Anthony, handing Edith a glass of ice cold champagne.

"Er, I, er, yes, I did! Thank you ever so much…..I'm sorry I don't know your name" said Edith.

"You are quite welcome. I'm Dr Anthony Strallan, I teach in the English faculty. May I ask your name?"

"Oh, oh yes of course, I'm Edith Crawley, I teach Women's Studies in the Humanities faculty."

"Well, its an absolute delight to meet you Miss Crawley and may I say how wonderful you look this evening".

Edith blushed lightly and looked into the bright blue eyes of her companion and felt her stomach lightly somersault. "He really does have the most astonishing eyes" she silently mused.

"Likewise Dr Strallan and thank you again for rescuing me there. Dr Walker is a dear woman but this is not the time to discuss gender roles in the digital economy, however interesting I find the topic!"

Both Anthony and Edith laughed lightly and smiled shyly at each other.

"Gosh, you're rather lovely!" they both thought.

"It would appear that you are as fond of these big gatherings as I am" Anthony said.

"Indeed so, I'm really not terribly good in social situations and I find these types of things a real challenge but, as you know, they're part of the job. I love my students, I love my research but socially, I'm a nightmare!" confessed Edith.

"Well Edith, they say misery loves company. Would you consider being miserable with me this evening?" Anthony asked tentatively.

"I would be absolutely delighted to" smiled Edith.

Anthony and Edith found themselves in a comfortable nook at the edge of the Great Hall and they began to talk. They talked about their work, politics, music, current affairs, literature, art and their families -realizing that they had something particular in common in that they were both children of the British Aristocracy and they were both horrified by the thought of using their titles!

"I'm not Lady Crawley! They're my sisters!" Edith laughed

During a slight lull in conversation Anthony quietly asked "Would you like to dance, Edith? It seems like such a shame to waste the opportunity of dancing with a live big band."

"I would love to. Thank you. Although I warn you, I'm not much of a dancer!"

Anthony took Edith's arm and gently led her on to the dancefloor.

The music re-started and Anthony took Edith in his strong arms. For all that he was a tall, substantial man, he was surprisingly light on his feet and led them both around the dancefloor with real ease.

"Gosh Anthony, you really are a wonderful dancer!"

"Thank you my dear. I haven't really danced since my wife died. It's good to know that I haven't lost my touch."

"Oh Anthony I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up sad memories for you."

"Please my dear, don't apologize. You weren't to know and sufficient time has passed that I can take comfort in the memories and not feel the acute sting anymore. Besides, I'm rather enjoying making this new memory, dancing with you."

Anthony blushed furiously, afraid he had been too forward.

At this point, the tempo of the tune changed to a much slower tune but rather than pull away from him, Edith pulled him closer towards her, wrapping her left arm around his broad back and keeping hold on his left hand, with her right. As she did, they gently swayed to the music.

A casual observer might remark that it was so good to see an established couple enjoying the grand occasion. Little did they know that these two had only met hours before but, unbeknownst to one another, had connected on a deep soul level.

Edith was in heaven. Allowing herself to relax in Anthony's solid hold and breathing in the fresh scent of his cologne.

Safe. That was how he made her feel. How could this be possible after only a couple of hours, she mused.

Anthony was sure that he was dreaming and that, any moment, he would wake up alone in his Cambridge flat.

That had to be it. There was no way on God's little green earth that he could actually be dancing cheek to cheek with the remarkable young woman that was Edith Crawley.

In the space of 2 hours she had captivated him with her dry sense of humor, her intelligence, her rapier wit and yes, her astonishing beauty. Red blonde hair, flawless porcelain skin and the deepest, warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. Anthony was smitten.

Although neither of them would have admitted it, each was very much enjoying being able to hold the other so close. They didn't leave the dancefloor all night.

At the end of the evening, Anthony escorted Edith home to her little flat.

"Thank you, my dear, for an absolutely perfect evening. I enjoyed myself immensely" said, Anthony.

"Its me who should be thanking you, Anthony! You saved me from the lovely but overwhelming Dr Walker and gave me a wonderful evening! Will I see you tomorrow at college?"

Edith immediately regretted seeming so, well, desperate to see him but, she was.

Anthony's face lit up at the thought that tonight was not going to be the end of it.

"I should be delighted, my dear. I have a faculty meeting at 9am to tie up some loose ends before the end of term but I would love to take you to lunch if you are available?"

"That sounds perfect, shall I come to your office at say 1pm?"

"Lovely.".

Anthony had his hands on her waist (how on earth did they get there, he mused) and she had her hands on his firm biceps. Neither wanted to relinquish their hold on the other. They smiled and blushed quietly.

Gathering her courage, Edith moved on to her tippy toes and ever so gently kissed Anthony on the cheek. He returned the gesture by slipping his hands further around her waist and kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight my dear, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well"

"Goodnight Anthony."

Safely inside her flat, Edith replayed the evening's events in her mind. She could not believe her luck. She went to the social because she was obligated to do so but now, she thanked her lucky stars that she did.

After everything that she went through with Michael last Christmas, Edith thought that she would be alone forever. Michael made her feel worthless. Made her feel unworthy and unlovable. After tonight and a few short hours with Anthony, she realized how spectacularly wrong Michael had been. She was worthy of being loved and absolutely capable of giving love. She just needed the quiet, gentle Dr Strallan to come along and show her the way.

When Anthony returned to his flat, he too replayed the evening's events in his mind.

What on earth possessed you to approach that beautiful woman?! Mid conversation too! You cad, you! He smirked wryly to himself.

Well, thank God you did old boy. Edith Crawley might be just about the best thing that's ever happened to you. Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas, Baby

The following day, Anthony and Edith met for lunch and the connection that they felt for each other the night before had not lessened with the absence of ball gowns and white tails. They talked and talked and talked as if they would never have enough time to say everything that they wanted to each other.

They continued to see each other every day, visiting the theater, art galleries, concerts; all the while growing closer and closer to each other. They talked, they laughed and they loved.

Edith was decidedly inexperienced in the bedroom department but when she and Anthony spent the night together for the first time, she couldn't imagine anything more perfect. There was no awkwardness as you would expect with new lovers, they were just Edith and Anthony as they always were.

He was so gentle and loving yet passionate at the same time. He left her in absolutely no doubt of how much he desired her, the effect she had on him as a man, but he made her feel so loved, so cherished that she cried with the intensity of the feelings.

Rather than tease her, Anthony took her in his strong arms and gently kissed her tears away.

As she fell asleep that night, Edith was literally surrounded by love. Her back was pressed into Anthony's broad chest, her head tucked under his chin and his strong arms and long muscular legs protectively wrapped around her. Neither had ever been so happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As June rolled into July, Edith was faced with a dilemma.

Before she met Anthony, she had organized to spend her summer trekking across Europe. Much as she really wanted to take the trip, she couldn't bear the thought of being without Anthony for 7 weeks. Anthony picked up on her subdued mood.

"Sweet one, you've been very quiet for the last few days. Is everything alright? Have I done something to upset you?"

Typical of Anthony to immediately think that the situation was his fault.

"No, no! Its not you, you never could upset me." She was sitting staring at her lap, steadfastly not meeting his gaze.

"Its just, oh this is going to sound silly, before we met I had arranged a trip trekking across Europe for the summer but now that it's coming up, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you for that length of time."

She looked up at him with tears threatening to run down her face.

Anthony pulled her into a deep embrace, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Oh sweetheart, that's not at all silly! You know I'll miss you terribly but you'll have the most wonderful time on your trip and you know I'll be right here waiting when you return."

She looked up at him from what she now thought of as her 'safe harbor', his broad chest and strong arms. All she saw in that warm, open face was love.

"Of course, I could fly out and meet you during your trip if you would like? Then we wouldn't be apart for so long?"

Edith was really crying by this point. "Oh yes, yes please Anthony! We've only just found one another, I can't do weeks apart."

"Then it's settled, we won't! Let's look at your itinerary and decide when it would be best for me to come and see you".

It was agreed that Anthony would meet Edith in Paris on what would be the half way point of her trip. It seemed apropos that they should meet in one of the most romantic cities on earth.

The following week, Edith went off for the first leg of her trip and Anthony, well he had some work to do…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that they had only been dating for a short while, Anthony knew without hesitation that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Edith and was certain that she wanted the same.

He knew that she had told her parents about him and that they were happy but they hadn't actually met yet – and if Anthony wanted to ask Edith a certain question when he got to Paris, then he really wanted to talk to her father first.

So, Anthony bit the bullet and called Lord Grantham.

Two days later, he was in the library at Downton Abbey to meet the man who, he hoped, would be his father in law.

"Lord Grantham. I'm delighted to meet you."

"Likewise Anthony, we've heard a lot about you. Its good to finally put a face to the name. However, I'm sure that you didn't come all this way just to introduce yourself, so what can I/we do for you?"

Lord Grantham was nothing if not a forthright man.

"I'll come straight to the point, Lord Grantham. I love your daughter with all my heart and I would like your permission to ask her to marry me."

"Please, call me Robert."

Robert paused while he gathered his thoughts.

"Edith has been through a lot over the last year, as I'm sure you know. I don't ever want her to be hurt like that again. You've only known each other a short time and, forgive me, you are quite a bit older than her."

"I understand your concerns, Robert, and all I can say is that I too have known sadness and loss. I know how fragile life can be and while I am older than Edith, I think we can both agree that she is an 'old soul'. Its taken me 48 years to find her, I don't want to waste any more time without her.

I never, ever imagined that someone like Edith would come into my life and I want to spend the rest of my life honoring and protecting her."

Robert was entirely unused to anyone speaking of Edith in such forthright and passionate terms and such, had trouble formulating a response. He sat quietly mulling over everything that Anthony had said.

"You love her?"

"I do. Absolutely and completely. I know we English gentlemen aren't supposed to express such emotion, stiff upper lip and all that, but there you have it. I love her."

"Then my dear chap, I wholeheartedly give you my blessing. When do you intend to 'pop the question'?"

"Oh thank you so much, Lord Grantham! Er, I mean Robert! Pop the question? Oh yes, I'm meeting Edith in Paris in a couple of weeks so its my intention to ask her there. I would like for us to be married before the autumn term resumes at the University in October."

"Well, good luck! Do call if you need anything!"

"Thank you, thank you so much Robert!"

And with Robert's blessing in place, Anthony continued working on the next part of his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A ring! Anthony knew that Edith wouldn't be satisfied with a modern piece. She was very firmly a vintage girl. Indeed, the fact that she was wearing a gown from the 1920s the first time they met only served to reinforce his assertion.

For a vintage ring, there was only one thing to do. She had to have his mother's Edwardian era pearl and diamond ring.

While he was in Yorkshire meeting Lord Grantham, Anthony went to his own ancestral home of Locksley and retrieved the precious item from his family's collection.

Edith meanwhile was immersed in the culture of the various countries in Europe. She loved the ruins in Athens, the pasta and wine at Lake Garda in Italy and the hiking in the Pyrenees between France and Spain was extraordinary. Yet, for all that, she missed Anthony with every breath in her body.

It truly felt like there was a part of her missing when he wasn't around. Their meeting in Paris could not come soon enough. She knew that after this time of absence, she was going to do her utmost to make sure they were never apart ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony flew to Paris a couple of days in advance of Edith's arrival.

He booked himself into a suite at the Ritz and continued planning.

He decided that Paris was at its most beautiful when viewed at night and from a riverboat on the Seine.

After making some enquiries, he was able to privately rent a riverboat for just the two of them, complete with string quartet and a menu from one of the finest restaurants in Paris.

Under the stars, on the river, in the most romantic city on earth; this was where he would ask Edith to marry him. It was going to be perfect.

On the day of Edith's arrival, Anthony was at Charles De Gaulle airport in plenty of time to meet her flight from Barcelona. He could not contain his excitement at the prospect of seeing her again, pacing up and down the arrivals hall and checking the flight monitors every minute.

Edith's flight landed right on time and she came running through the arrivals hall, straight into his open embrace.

"Oh Anthony! Oh, God I've missed you so much! Edith almost sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hello my darling! I've missed you too. Oh how I have missed you!"

They were both quite beyond words, hugging and crying in the middle of the airport and not caring who saw them. All that mattered was that they were together again.

They eventually parted and, after collecting Edith's baggage from the carousel, began walking towards Anthony's rental car.

"Welcome to Paris, my love! It's a beautiful day and I am entirely at your disposal! So, what would my lady like to do?" Anthony exclaimed happily.

"Honestly, Anthony, I really don't care as long as we are together"

"Well, I took the liberty of booking a suite at the Ritz, I thought you might appreciate a little luxury after living in hostels for the last few weeks, so why don't we head back there so you can freshen up after your journey? Then we can have lunch and you can tell me all about your adventures. I have something special planned for this evening but we'll get to that later!"

Edith beamed at him and reached for his hand across the car console.

"That all sounds wonderful, thank you Anthony."

"I'm so glad we're together again, I've missed you, so, so much."

Anthony flashed her one of his signature smiles and placed the car in 'Drive'.

Edith was enjoying luxuriating in a hot bath with lots of delicately fragranced bubbles. Backpacking around Europe was all well and good but sharing dorms and showers was really starting to get old!

While Edith relaxed, Anthony ordered lunch which was delivered just as Edith emerged from the bathroom.

"Lunch is ready, my love! Now, I want to hear all about your trip!"

The two loves spent the afternoon, arms wrapped around each other, curled up on the sofa of their room, chatting and partaking of a delicious Ritz lunch.

After a delightfully lazy afternoon, it was time for Anthony to put all his plans into motion.

"Alright my love, its time that we were getting ready. I have a surprise for you!"

"I'm intrigued! And how should I be dressing for this surprise? I'm afraid I didn't pack any 'formal' wear. I'm sorry my love, I didn't think!" Edith said.

"Darling,, whatever you wear will be perfect." Anthony reassured her.

Once they were both suitably attired, Anthony in a navy suit and pale blue shirt, Edith in black trousers and cashmere sweater, Anthony ordered a taxi to collect them both from the Ritz and take them to The Marina De Paris.

Exiting the taxi Edith was bubbling with excitement

"Oh Anthony a moonlit cruise! Gosh how romantic! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my darling", said Anthony as he took her by the hand and helped her onboard the vessel.

"Good Evening, Dr Strallan, Mademoiselle Crawley. Welcome aboard. Allow me to escort you to your seats." The Captain said politely.

"Dr Strallan, your champagne will be out momentarily."

The Captain discretely disappeared leaving the two lovers alone in the center of the dining room, under the stars. A string quartet, playing quietly in the corner.

"Champagne! You're spoiling me, my love!" Edith said excitedly.

"You deserve nothing but the best, sweet one." Said Anthony, reaching for her hand across the candlelit table.

At that point, Edith noticed something 'odd,'

"Anthony, where are the other passengers? We'll be taking off soon."

Anthony looked slightly embarrassed, "Ah well, the thing is, there aren't any. This evening is entirely for you. For us."

Edith's eyes widened with shock and a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"You did this for me? For us? We have this entire vessel to ourselves? Dinner, the band, everything?"

"I did and we do. I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world, in the most romantic city in the world and I didn't want to share that with anyone." He smiled shyly at her. "Forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Anthony, I will never know what I did to deserve you. I love you so much."

"As I love you, sweet one."

The Captain re-appeared with their perfectly chilled champagne, followed by a team of waiters and attendants to serve their extravagant dinner.

Sitting across from each other at their candlelit table, meandering their way along the Seine, Anthony raised his glass: "To us, my love".

"To us."

After their sumptuous meal, Anthony took Edith by the hand and led her to the small dance floor on the open deck.

"I remember the first time I asked you to dance, sweet one. I thought I must be dreaming, I still do"

"Every day with you is a dream come true, Anthony. You are my life" replied Edith

"And you mine, my darling" he murmured quietly as they continued to dance cheek to cheek.

Anthony knew the exact moment he wanted to propose - just as they were passing the Notre Dame Cathedral.

The Captain pulled back the engines until the boat was almost stationary in the water alongside the cathedral. The band paused in their playing and Anthony dropped to one knee, taking Edith's hands.

"Edith my darling, I cannot begin to express how much I love you. Whenever I try to think of life before you, all I remember is sadness and solitude. When I think of my future, all I see is you.

I know we haven't been together long but I cannot imagine my life without you. You are the North on my compass, the moon to my tides and the beat of my heart.

Will you to me the greatest honor and privilege of my life and consent to be my wife?"

While Anthony had been taking, tears had begun to stream down her face.

Through her now free flowing tears, Edith replied: "Yes! Absolutely, unequivocally, now and forever, YES!

Anthony rose to his feet and took her in his arms. "Oh Edith! Oh you have made me the happiest man alive, my darling!"

Cheers were soon heard from the staff on board and Edith laughed shyly, burying her head into Anthony's chest.

"Congratulations Dr Strallan, Mademoiselle Crawley! More champagne!" exclaimed the Captain

Laughing and breathless, Edith and Anthony returned to their table, only releasing each other's hands so that Anthony could reach into his pocket for a small red velvet box.

"This, my love, is for you. I hope you like it." Anthony said, somewhat nervous about Edith's reaction to the ring.

He needn't have worried. Edith gasped when she opened the box to reveal the beautiful pearl and diamond vintage ring.

"Oh Anthony! Oh gosh! It so beautiful! Oh gosh!"

"I'm so glad you like it darling, it was my mother's. I thought you would prefer something vintage to a modern piece."

"Oh it was your mother's! That makes it all the more special! I love it and I love you. This has just been the perfect evening. I cannot wait to tell my parents!"

"Your parents already have a pretty good idea..." said Anthony, sheepishly.

"What? How?" Edith was puzzled.

"Well, the week you left for your trip, I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me so...I went to Downton to meet your Father and ask his permission. I wouldn't have felt right asking you without his blessing and I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

Edith was close to tears again as she whispered, "It is. You are perfect for me."

"When would you like to get married my love? I was hoping before the start of the autumn term? Of course we can talk about all of that when you return from your trip. We have all the time in the world" Anthony sighed happily.

"As soon as possible! I'm canceling the rest of my trip and we're going home to plan a wedding! I want to become Mrs Strallan as soon as possible!" Edith said, most adamantly.

Anthony chuckled, "Whatever you wish, my love, whatever you wish!"

The following morning, the newly affianced couple were on their way home. They had a wedding to plan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN - Yes, I know the prompt was 'Their First Christmas' and we are getting there, honest! I think one more chapter will see this complete.

Apparently, brevity is not one of my strong points. My apologies!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas, Baby – Chapter 3

After landing at London Heathrow, Edith and Anthony hot footed it straight to Downton to share the news of their engagement with her family.

Even though Anthony had gone to Downton prior to the trip to Paris and expressly asked her Father's permission for her hand in marriage, Edith was still apprehensive about how their news, and indeed how Anthony, would be received.

She needn't have worried. As soon as the car pulled up outside the manor house, her mother came running through the door, arms outspread and a beaming smile on her face.

Swooping Edith up in a hug, she said

"Oh my darling! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!"

Cora then turned her attentions to Anthony and taking him in a hug she exclaimed

"Thank you for making my Edith so happy! Welcome to the family, Anthony!"

The rest of the family were soon gathered around for hugs and good wishes and, of course, a thorough examination of the ring! Needless to say, they very firmly approved of Anthony's choice.

Anthony motioned Robert away from the main body of the crowd but it was Robert who spoke first.

"My dear chap. I won't lie, I did have some concerns about you and your suitability for Edith but quite honestly? I've never seen her so happy. Thank you."

"I meant what I said, Robert. I love her. She is my life and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy" said Anthony.

The two men then warmly shook hands. Robert knew that Edith would always be looked after and that was good enough for him.

On the subject of the wedding, Edith was absolutely adamant – it was to be a small wedding, no extravagance, no fanfare and it was going to happen as soon as possible.

"Mama, I don't want a big wedding. As long as Anthony is there I really don't care about anything else!

I'm not Mary or Sybil. Immediate family and a few close friends, do I make myself clear?

There was a time in my life when I didn't think I'd ever see a wedding so we do this my way!"

Cora knew this was a battle that she wouldn't win so set about assisting Edith with planning her wedding, her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith spent the night before her wedding with her family at Downton. There were some traditions that had to be maintained and Edith conceded on this one.

Edith had been dreading spending the entire evening away from Anthony, stuck in the often hostile company of her family but it had turned out to be an unexpectedly pleasant evening. Everyone, yes even Mary, seemed to be genuinely happy that Edith had been able to put the hurt of the past behind her and now had a future with a truly good man whose love and respect for her was obvious.

Anthony had spent the night before the wedding reading quietly in the study of his family home, Locksley. He thought about his late wife, he thought about how utterly miserable he had been these past 10 years and he thought about the overwhelming love and joy that Edith had brought into his life. He loved her more than life itself and could not wait until they were husband and wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first Saturday in September dawned clear and crisp with not a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful early autumn day.

Edith woke up early. She got out of bed, drew back her curtains and opened the French doors out to the small balcony off her bedroom. Standing on the balcony, she turned her head towards the sky, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally. Today was the day she would become Edith Strallan.

Anthony also rose early. He stood at the window in his bedroom and watched the sun rise slowly over Locksley. He thought it had never looked so beautiful. Although, in truth, ever since he met Edith he saw everything differently. The sun was brighter, colors were deeper; indeed all of his senses were heightened and enriched. It's almost as if he had been merely existing before but now, now he was truly living.

Anthony, dressed in a charcoal grey morning suit, arrived early at church but he wasn't alone for long as his eternally punctual sister Charlie arrived shortly after him. She was positively bursting with excitement!

"Oh my sweet, sweet brother! I am so, so happy for you!"

Anthony colored slightly at her term of endearment but he smiled and whispered quietly, "Thank you, Charlie".

Shortly afterwards the rest of the congregation, such as it was, began to assemble. Edith had very much got her way. This was a small, intimate wedding with the only attendees being their immediate families, a few close friends and a few close colleagues from the University.

Anthony stood in at the altar quietly waiting with his best man, Charlie's husband Andrew, for Edith to arrive when the strains of the ancient church organ announced her arrival.

Edith was a vision in a simple ivory silk dress cut high at the neck but scooped low at the back; giving the illusion of modesty but really very alluring. The cut of the dress hugged her slender frame and accentuated her curves.

As she walked towards Anthony the sunlight streamed through the doors of the church bathing her in light, giving her an almost ethereal quality.

Anthony thought that Edith was beautiful.

He thought she was beautiful in pajamas with early morning bedhead, he thought she was beautiful in faded jeans and a t-shirt but he had never seen her look so beautiful as she did walking towards him.

He honestly thought his heart would either burst with pride or stop altogether.

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat.

"Keep it together, old boy. You're almost home" he thought to himself.

Edith arrived at his side and Reverend Travis began the ancient rites of marriage.

Twenty minutes later, Anthony took Edith in his arms and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

As he held her close to him, Anthony whispered through tears of joy "Edith Strallan, I will love you forever."

Edith and Anthony walked arm in arm back up the aisle of the church and into their waiting car.

"So, Mrs Strallan, any regrets?" Asked Anthony playfully.

"None whatsoever! You, Dr Strallan?" Edith responded equally impishly.

"Not a one. Life may be full of uncertainties but you, my darling, are the one thing in my life that I am absolutely sure of." Anthony took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"How long do you think we have to stay at Downton? Mama will no doubt have made a huge fuss!" Edith said wearily.

"Toasts, dinner, cut the cake and then we can go home. Think you can handle that?" Anthony said smiling at Edith

"Oh I suppose so…" Edith was trying to look stern but she was just too happy, she couldn't do it.

Amazingly, Cora had adhered to Edith's wishes and the reception was exactly the low key affair that Edith had wanted and soon enough, Anthony and Edith were on their way home to Locksley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their wedding night was everything that either of them could have wanted.

Upon arrival at Locksley, Anthony swept an unsuspecting Edith off her feet and over the threshold. "Welcome home my love, Locksley has been waiting for you."

"Its good to finally be home" whispered Edith.

Anthony led Edith back to her feet and taking her hand, walked her upstairs to the master bedroom.

It was perfect. The large room was illuminated only by candlelight and a log fire was roaring in the fireplace. There was soft music playing quietly in the background and Anthony had scattered rose petals over the bed.

Edith gasped with delight when she saw it "Oh gosh! Oh Anthony, its perfect. You are perfect".

"It may not be our first time together but it is our first as husband and wife. I wanted it to be special for you."

Anthony was looking at Edith with such love and tenderness, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. "Anthony, I'll never understand what I did to deserve you. I love you so very, very much."

Anthony gently pulled her to him and they slowly swayed together in time to the music.

They took their time undressing each other, slowly peeling off the layers, each knowing that this was a night to savor and when they were both ready, Anthony took her in his strong arms and laid her in bed.

When Anthony was sure that Edith was settled and comfortable, he positioned himself above her; placing his forearms under her shoulders and gently cradling her head in his hands.

"My darling Edith, you are extraordinary. I know that I will never be worthy of you but I will spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make you happy. You are my life and I love you more than you will ever know."

"My sweet, noble Anthony. It is I that am unworthy of you but I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you and make you happy. I love you, oh how I love you."

They were both quite beyond words so with a smile and a kiss, two became one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Locksley was ably looked after by a wonderful team of estate managers so after their wedding, Edith and Anthony returned to their beloved Cambridge. They each sold their flats and bought a beautiful Edwardian townhouse close to the city center and the University.

Life developed a comfortable rhythm and neither had been happier and more fulfilled.

Anthony stirred from his musings. Goodness, it was 2 days before Christmas and he still had to collect Edith's Christmas present. He picked up the telephone on the desk in his office and placed a call to Heffer's, the best Bookshop in Cambridge.

For Edith's Christmas gift, he had been hunting down a First Edition of Mary Wollstoncraft's 'A Vindication of the Rights of Women' and the fine people at Heffer's had found one for him.

It was going to cost him an absolutely absurd amount of money but what was money if he couldn't use it to spoil the love of his life, he thought. Besides, as a lecturer in Women's Studies, Edith most assuredly needed a First Edition of this landmark text.

Anthony left his office and headed to Heffer's to pick up the prized volume.

Edith meanwhile was planning a Christmas surprise of an entirely different nature….that very morning, Edith's doctor confirmed what she had suspected for the last few weeks, she was pregnant.

She was having the baby she always wanted but never dared hope for and she was having it with Anthony. Her sweet, kind, gentle, loving Anthony was going to be a Father.

Now, as she sat at her desk, she just had to decide how she wanted to break the news…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve saw a hive of activity in the Strallan household as they were expecting the family for an early Christmas celebration.

Edith's parents, Mary and Matthew and Tom and Sybil were all flying to Spain on Christmas morning to spend the holidays at the Crawley villa so were stopping into Cambridge on their way to London for the flight.

Anthony's sister Charlie and her husband Andrew were spending Christmas Day with his parents so they would also be at this early Christmas soirée.

Early on in their courtship, Edith discovered to her surprise and delight that Anthony loved to cook and was supremely good at it! So, by the time Edith came down on Christmas Eve morning, Anthony had the kitchen running like a well oiled machine.

"Good morning darling!" She chirped brightly.

Anthony looked up from where he was chopping the last of the vegetables and gave her a bright smile.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" He leaned over and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Hmm, I did. I've been so tired lately. I'm sorry I wasn't up and about earlier to help you with all this, although I must say it looks like you've got everything well under control!"

"Not at all my love, you've been looking rather pale lately so I was more than happy to see you resting."

It took every ounce of restraint that Edith had not to blurt out her news there and then but she managed to hold it in.

"Besides I've got everything under control here. The turkey has just gone in, the vegetables are all prepared and dessert is resting in the fridge. Can I make you some tea, my love?"

Edith beamed at him, how she loved him so completely "Yes please, darling. That would be lovely."

Edith spent the rest of the morning getting ready for the family to arrive – wrapping the last of the gifts, setting the table and helping Anthony with a few last minute odds and ends in the kitchen.

Suddenly it was 2pm and all of the family were assembled around the table which was groaning under the weight of multiple side dishes and bottles of wine. Anthony brought the turkey to the center of the table to a chorus of "ooohs" and "aaahs"

"Anthony! Did you really prepare all of this yourself? It's a veritable feast!" Exclaimed Robert.

Anthony looked very bashful.

"Thank you. I love to cook and I don't get as much of an opportunity as I would like so this was really a lot of fun for me. Besides. I had a beautiful sous chef to help me!" Anthony smiled appreciatively at his wife as Edith smiled shyly back at him.

"Well, Edith, you've definitely won the husband lottery with Anthony. He's handsome and he can cook!" said Cora with a round of appreciative laughter.

Looking around the table, Edith felt a wave of peace and contentment pass over her. This is what it should be like. This is what family is all about. Love, laughter and sharing.

The rest of the day passed in a low key fashion. Anthony's meal had been a resounding success and everyone had got along famously, not a hint of a crossed word. It was a Christmas miracle indeed!

By a 11pm, the various parties had dispersed and gone on their way with promises of get togethers early in the New Year.

As Edith and Anthony closed the door on the last of their visitors, Edith sighed contentedly and rested her head square in her husband's broad chest. Anthony brought his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Thank you for today. It was wonderful, you were wonderful" she murmured quietly.

"You are so very welcome, my love. I had a fantastic day. Now why don't you go and relax while I finish up in the kitchen. I'll bring you a nice cup of tea when I'm done, hmm?"

"Hmm, yes please. Thank you, darling."

Edith settled herself on the sofa while Anthony busied himself in the kitchen. She had the lights down low and her iPod playing a playlist of soft classical music. Twenty minutes later, Anthony came in with 2 cups of tea. He sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Well. I think our first family Christmas was a hit!" He said happily.

"I would agree, even Mary couldn't find fault with it" Edith chuckled.

"Of course, we've not actually had 'our' family Christmas yet. I haven't given you your present" said Anthony with a gleam in his eye.

Edith looked at the clock and saw that it was approaching midnight. "Well, it is almost midnight my love so it's technically almost Christmas Day…." she grinned.

"Let me go and fetch it! said Anthony practically leaping from the sofa.

Edith grinned broadly as she watched her boyish Anthony bouncing out of the room. I wonder if our son will take after him, she thought….

A few moments later, Anthony came back into the room with a small gift wrapped box which he handed to Edith. "Merry Christmas my darling."

Anthony watched her closely as she opened the box.

Edith's eyes widened in shock and she let out an audible gasp.

"Anthony! This is astonishing! Where on earth did you find it?! Thank you, thank you, thank you! A First Edition Wollstonecraft! Anthony this is so rare! I'm just in shock!"

Edith carefully placed the book back into its box and launched herself at her husband. She was hugging him so tightly, he was having trouble breathing!

Edith released her hold and Anthony laughed, "My darling one, I'm so glad you're happy! Those lovely people at Heffer's helped me track it down. I've been on the lookout for months and they only found it a few days ago so I was panicking Incase it didn't come in on time!"

"Anthony, it must have cost you a fortune!" breathed Edith, still not quite able to take in the amazing gift she had been given.

"Yes, darling it was expensive but you my love are worth spoiling and besides, it's widely recognized as the blueprint text for feminism so you positively had to have a First Edition!"

Edith's eyes were glistening with love and gratitude. She was in awe of this man that the gods and fate had deemed to be her husband.

"Now, let me give you your gift, although I am cheating somewhat as you were definitely an integral part of it.

"Edith handed him a box containing a teddy bear, 'The Penguin Book Of Baby Names' and a mug with "World's Best Dad" emblazoned on the front.

Anthony took the items out one by one and slowly the confusion that had been writ large on his face, cleared.

"Darling, does this mean? Are you? Are we?" said Anthony, voice breaking with emotion, tears pooling in his eyes and hands shaking.

Edith look him by the hands and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes, I am. Yes, we are. Merry Christmas my darling one. You're going to be a Father."

Anthony collapsed into heaving sobs of joy and gratitude.

"Oh Edith! I always wanted to be a Father but I thought my time was past! Thank you, thank you so much my precious, precious girl! I love you so much! I love you both!"

Anthony slipped off the sofa and on to his knees before Edith. She stood before him holding him to her as he sobbed, running her fingers through his hair gently soothing him. When he had somewhat recovered, he delicately lifted her blouse and placed a soft kiss on her tummy. A kiss for their baby. The one they always wanted.

Edith pulled Anthony to his feet and led him upstairs to their bedroom where they reaffirmed just how special they were and in the early hours of Christmas morning, the Strallan family slept together. Edith with her head against Anthony's heart and his hands wrapped around her tummy, wrapped around their baby – and all was well in their world.

AN – And that's all she wrote! I'm sorry it took me so long to get to their first Christmas. I know I probably didn't follow the prompt as was intended but I hope you enjoyed the ride and you weren't too disappointed by the ending. This was for you Weeredfrenchie.


End file.
